Harvesting the Eccentric Moon
Mukei, standing erect in front of a massive construct of spiritual particles, reached into his pocket. Pulling out what seemed to be a roll of paper, he began to drag a white brush against the massive construct. In doing this, he plastered some type of bonding agent upon the wall. Sticking the roll of paper against the transparent agent, he forced the item in question to root itself to the construct. Being white in color, along with the construct itself, the roll of paper blended in rather nicely. Having the kanji "戦" and "い" printed across it, it looked as if the construct itself read "Fight" This, prompted Mukei to smile, quite happy that his piece of paper openly expressed his message. "I wonder if they know where the fight is going to be," brushing his hand across the paper, he smoothed it out. Making a place in which he could perfectly print the directions to his rented dojo, he took it upon himself to make sure his question was answered. If people were unaware of where this "fight" would be, they simply had to look in the bottom right hand corner, and realize that it was within the Kuchiki Manor. Now, whether or not they were smart enough to do this, was something Mukei could only assume. "I hope I get some interesting people," he soon continued. The First Stroke Gesshoku Kirameki stood before the Kuchiki Dojo that was currently rented by his opponent. Initially, he wasn't going to come back to the Soul Society at all. It had never really interested him. However, when he saw the name Mukei Tsuki, he knew that this call had to be answered. The same man that had fought his Master to a supposed standstill. Yet, he ranked so low on Gekkō's personal list that he never really registered him on his radar. But once he learned of the boy's Dragonic Heritage that more than likely gave him an edge in the battle with the Shinseina Yami? There was no more debating, he was going to fight this man. Alone. His thoughts set within his psyche, he leaped towards the source of the energy signal. The power he sensed as he got closer was beginning to take root within him. He began to sense the pure power that emanated from the Shinigami. "This is going to be exciting" He thought to himself as he firmly planted his feet on the roof of the Dojo. "So, Mukei Tsuki? Nice to meet you." He said politely as he smiled gently. Scratching his head in response, the very man in which Gesshoku spoke out to, took position upon the roof in the same manner. Though, instead of positioned perfectly erect, Mukei's figure was on the verge of flying over the edge. This, a product of his poor balance, caused him to shake before his opponent. Though, as Gesshoku was giving a gentle smile, Mukei felt as if keeping his composure wasn't needed. "Greetings. Are you to be my opponent?" Mukei spoke out in response to Gesshoku's earlier question. Gesshoku's smile widened into a goofy and toothy grin. As he scratched the back of his head lackadaisically, he answered. "Yeah," he then drew his sword and pointed it at his opponent. "My Master told me of your power. I wanted to sample it for myself." He declared. "I see," Mukei answered almost instantly. "I don't see any harm in that.." Pushing his hands forward, he began to generate a steady current of spiritual energy. As his opponent chose to utilize Zanjutsu, he would go with the Shunkō route, something he didn't normally show people. Though, as this very individual said that he wanted to see the extent of Mukei's power, who was the Dragon to oblige? Imbuing Kidō into his Asauchi, Gesshoku began to cast the spell Ōkasen at the young Dragon. Golden energy spewed from the blade as it incinerated the roof off of the Dojo. "Whoops. Guess I used to much power." Gesshoku said to himself as he surveyed the damage he had done. Oh, who cares? The Kuchiki's where rich. It wasn't like they where gonna miss it or anything. However, destroying public property may not be the smartest thing. Then again, as long as Mukei was taken out by the Ōkasen, everything could be justified, albeit by illogical means. Though, at this point in time, Gesshoku probably had no real concern for the state in which constructs could be found. His eyes, more then likely, were on whether or not Mukei had been struck by the Ōkasen. With large deposits of debris and yellow smoke, there was no real indication that the attack had hit. "Holy shit! You scared the fuck out of me!" Emerging from the smoke, as if to confirm what Gesshoku may have already realized, Mukei stood unharmed. Actually, instead of being completely unharmed, he was consuming a strange yellow mass. Flickering and jumping back and forth like the Ōkasen that Gesshoku fired, the yellow mass in which he was stuffing into his mouth, was no doubt Kidō. However, when did Mukei get the time to cast Kidō? The truth, was that he didn't. The very mass of energy he was consuming, was the mass of energy Gesshoku fired at him. "I'm going to come at you pretty fast now, are you ready?" Gesshoku smirked. "Willing and ready as always." Gesshoku moved with instantaneous speed, placing both hands on the hilt of his sword, Gesshoku performed and immensely powerful Ryōdan. The sheer force created from the vertical slash would no doubt destroy even more buildings had it not been focused solely on Mukei. However, this technique could not be evaded by a simple maneuver. Its pure destructive force was enough to eradicate the surrounding block and shift their very area into nothing but ruble. Such a powerful force that was not only chaotic but focused would not be dealt with so easily. Then again, as the target was a man who willingly ate his opponent's spiritual energy in order to activate a unique application of Shunkō, handling it wouldn't be anything short of a miracle. Not to mention, being that he was imbued with the power of Ōkasen, his entire person would be secreting a yellow flame. Thus, the potential for him to dodge, would increase dramatically. However, "Whoa! Hold on!", was the only thing to come out of his mouth as the devastating explosion produced from the sword colliding with a solid object covered the entire block in smoke and spiritual energy. Though, as a Zanjutsu technique, spiritual energy shouldn't be produced from the swing. Right? Well, being a clear indication that Mukei may have done something to protect himself, the spiritual energy would no doubt not go unnoticed by Gesshoku. Especially since that very spiritual energy seemed to secrete from the very place his sword rested in. "Man! You gotta warn people when you throw around shit that'll destroy houses! I can't dodge, cause then property suffers." Emerging, once again, from the strike, Mukei pushed his hand forward, and slowly moved his opponent's sword away. Covered in dust, and small little droplets of blood, it was clear that what Gesshoku thought would happen, really did happen; his RyŌdan was blocked. Though, even being blocked, it still did a portion of the damage it intended. Mukei's left arm, which took the entirety of the technique, was now completely dead and useless. "Oops, sorry." Gesshoku apologized as he leapt back from his opponent. This Mukei was an eccentric one. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy this fight. He rested his blade upon his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that arm of yours." He said sheepishly. "Don't worry about it," Mukei responded. "Gōkana says I'm the only idiot capable of taking more damage than I need to." Noddng, as if having Gesshoku appologize was enough for him, Mukei took a step forward. With a dead arm, partially destroyed Kuchiki Manor, and a powerful opponent before him, he was rather relaxed. Then again, who could blame him? The entire fight, up until this point, was just him responding to the attacks of his opponent. Though, the look on his face signified that he was ready to throw out his first attack. Actually, as he could be read like an open book by Gesshoku, the look on his face was a confused one. Instead of thinking if he should attack, he was wondering on what he should attack with. "Oh! I got it!" Raising his arm upon coming to a conclusion, Mukei flexed his muscles so as to make his veins pop. In doing this, he signified the use of Hakuda. Glowing with the yellow flame he had absorbed earlier, the actual combat art he was demonstrating, was his Shunkō Hibiki. "Well, that's one fancy Shunkō. Kinda reminds me of Misora's." Gesshoku said as he dropped his blade down to his side. It began to radiate as thousands of spiritual particles where engulfed by it. Gesshoku's body began to radiate with a light blue aura. "Allow me to return the favor of you finally using a technique, with one of my own." Nodding in response, Mukei slowly began to approach Gesshoku. As they both were engulfed in a rather large reservoir of spiritual energy, the two colors they radiated would collide. Being Yellow and Blue, the light would come out green. Engulfing the entire area, it crackled and whistled like the collision of electricity and fire. "Alright, let's go!" Pushing off the ground, Mukei shot forward. With Gesshoku already alert, there wasn't much he could do in regards to a sneak attack. However, being as he wasn't accustomed to catching his opponent off guard, he had no real intention of sneak attacking Gesshoku anyway. The speed bestowed upon him by being cloaked in Ōkasen, was more than enough to give him more than enough edge to compensate for the fact Gesshoku already knew an attack was coming. Though, even if he did know, did he know what kind of attack it would be? Well, given that Mukei is a rather straight forward person, one could assume that the attack would fall under the Hakuda category. Actually, to be more exact, the technique was a Ryukotsu. Propelled forward by the flames of Ōkasen, it was simply a Hakaiken version of Ikkotsu. Though, Gesshoku was ready. Due to the reiryoku that he had pumping through him, most heavily in his musculature, his physical attributes had skyrocketed in a manner superior to even that of . He shot forth with speed that finished wrecking the Doho that they where upon and clashed his zanpakutō with the upcoming Shunkō-enhanced fist of Mukei. The rate at which the energy caused the blade to vibrate created absurdly sharp capabilities unseen by an Asauichi. Once the two forces of nature collided, a torrent of spiritual energy erupted violently, tearing surrounding houses down and making the Kuchiki block nothing more than a huge crater. Though, even after the area was reduced to nothing but a mere crater, the spiritual energy continued to linger. Being a product of an immensely powerful clash, the torrent of energy wouldn't disperse until one of them backed off from their assault. Thus, whilst they stayed connected via their attacks, the spiritual energy circulating around them continued to pick up in intensity. Mukei, whom simply assaulted Gesshoku with a Hakuda technique, was more than likely going to be the first to run out of "force". Knowing this, the Dragon began to focus his spiritual energy into a single point. This point, located within the epicenter of his fist, was beginning to cause his arm to produce a steady stream of yellow energy. Being the very last of the Ōkasen he absorbed from Gesshoku, this spiritual energy exploded outward. Sending Mukei's fist back, and Gesshoku's sword reeling, it was an explosion aimed to create an opening. However, as it also pushed Mukei back, the opening could be utilized by either combatant. Though, the fastest to strike would be the one who exploited the opening's existence first. Gesshoku, would be first to react. With his Reishi-enhanced ability, Gesshoku's raw speed in Hohō was doubled if not tripled. With it, he closed the gap between himself and Mukei. Now, it was his turn to utilize Hakuda. Making use the Reishi that flowed through his muscles in conjunction with Neijing forces, Gesshoku performed an Ikkotsu upon Mukei's suspended abdomen. This, due to the fact Mukei was wide open, would send the aforementioned Dragon spiraling into the ground. "Augh!" Though, with nothing but a cry as an indication of pain, it was unclear how much damage the Ikkotsu did. The spiritual energy, slowly coming to a halt around Gesshoku, completely obstructed the young one's vision. Thus, it was hard to see what state Mukei was in upon being struck. Though, judging by the explosion produced upon his body colliding with solid earth, there was no way he would be walking away unscathed. The low groans, and light panting that followed the explosion, were clear emphasis to this. "Your strength almost excites me as much as Misora's body♪" This caused one of Gesshoku's perfect eyebrows to shoot for the sky. He let out a laugh as he said. "How do you know Misora's a girl??" He asked sheepishly. "Huh? What are you talking about? Do you happen to know the same Misora I'm talking about? She has violet-like hair, and a big chest. She came along on the fight with that Batman guy. At least that's what I think the annoying red haired guy called her. They were complaining that I was late. I was there the whole time, just sleeping." Emerging from the smoke, Mukei coughed and wiped his mouth. Just thinking about the luscious looking body of the maiden he had seen whilst fighting Gekkō, made his mouth water. Even the ferocity of his spiritual power would begin to dim down, turning into that of a docile beast as his lustful feelings for the voluptuous women surfaced. "Batman guy???" Gesshoku asked in complete confusion. He began to contemplate who Mukei was talking about until Gekkō came to his mind. Gekkō in the campy Batman suit from the 1970's. That singular thought sent Gesshoku into hysterics. Busting out in tears at the image he could barely regain his composure for ten minutes. "Oh crap! Gekkō as Batman! I mean, can you imagine him in that stupid suit from the 1900's?" He began to break out into another guffaw. "That kind of killed my vibe. I don't want to go around thinking about dudes." Taking a deep breath, Mukei adjusted his position. Now standing erect, he looked over in the direction of Gesshoku, and released the air he accumulated upon inhaling. With the time they had spent talking, he had enough time to restore his dead arm. This, would allow for him to fight on par with Gesshoku without having to risk taking chances on forced openings. "Round Two" The Second Stroke "Yeah. But just imagine my Misora in her signature swimsuit." Gesshoku said as he changed the subject form campy men to awesomely hot girls. He pointed his blade at Mukei. "I hope you're ready. 'Cause you can make the first move." "Yeah, your Misor-" Cutting himself off as he realized what Gesshoku had said, Mukei took a single step forward. The spiritual energy in which rested within his body, exploded outward in the form of a roaring flame. What was this? Misora belonged to Gesshoku? The shear thought, was enough to send Mukei into shock. Though, this shock, portraying itself as unwavering anger, seemed to bring out his inner Dragon. You see, when Mukei gets angry, his ability to produce fire begins to show itself. At hearing that Misora was already taken, unfathomable disappointment triggered his temper. "I see. I don't feel like I can play around anymore..." "She has sister you know." Gesshoku explained to the obviously pained and disappointed Mukei. However, as the world's left Gesshoku's mouth, Mukei closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Clearly, there was no calming this person, as the very flames that engulfed his person were enough emphasis to how angry he was. Then again, being as he was becoming enraged because of a woman he did not know, it was unclear whether or not his anger had reached it's pinnacle. As such, whilst the heat waves radiating from him bounced off of Gesshoku, there was no doubt that Mukei could get angrier. Actually, because of the way his body shook, one could only assume he was going to get angrier if anything more was brought up on the subject. "You'd be better off using everything in your arsenal now. Zanjutsu won't work against me. I'm sorry...." Unfazed, Gesshoku gave a false smile to the angry Dragon. "Really," was the only word to leave his mouth as a one-handed Ryōdan came down toward Mukei.Though, just as Mukei had stated, the strike would prove useless. You see, resting in front of his person, invisible to the naked eye, was crystallized light. This light, taking the shape of a , rotated around Mukei's person. Followed by various copies of the same blade, the crystalline sword came to a halt near it's creator's palm. Seemingly resembling a Zanpakutō, the Falchion began to glow a bright blue color. Spinning, as if Mukei's very hand gyrated in place, it released a torrent of energy in which propelled Gesshoku backward. Doing absolutely no harm to the latter, the torrent simply put distance between him and Mukei. "Are you going to trust what I say now...?" Prompting Gesshoku to listen, Mukei raised the Falchion over his shoulder. Resting it upon his person, he took a deep breath. As things were now, there was no way Gesshoku could land another hit on him if he didn't pay attention to the words that came out of Mukei's mouth. Then again, just like Gekkō, he was oblivious to everything Mukei said. Why this was, Mukei did not know. However, what he did know, was that this battle was going to end rather fast if the words of either combatant were not going to be taken into consideration. Thus, as if to do himself and Gesshoku a favor, Mukei decided to keep his mouth shut from this point on. As it was, it didn't do him any good to speak anyway. "....."